Who Knows What
by Kiss-Up
Summary: Im not realy good with summaries but its about Fleur Delacour getting married and and then stuff starts to happen... just read it!


Authors Note: I do not own these wonderful characters of JKR so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1 The Wedding  
  
Sense Ron had met Fleur Delacour he had fallen madly in love. He never forgot her. Now he was a year out of Hogwarts. He had proposed to Fleur and she had accepted.  
  
During the wedding all their closest friends came. That included Harry, Hermione (so jealous), all Ron's relatives, and Fleur's huge family.  
  
"Do you Fleur Delacour take Ron Weasley as your lawful wedded husband," said the wizard priest.  
  
"I do," said Fleur with a large smile on her face. Then she turned to the priest.  
  
"Do you Ron Weasley take Fleur Delacour as your lawful wedded wife," Said the priest locking at Ron.  
  
"I do," said Ron looking into Fleur's deep blue eyes.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride," said the priest. Then Ron leaned down and they kissed. It was like one of those dream kisses and everything was perfect. That was until, Ron looked back after the kiss and saw Hermione crying.  
  
He saw her leaning against Harry crying trying not to attract attention. Harry looked up and his green eyes feel on Ron and Fleur. Ron could tell they all were uncomfortable. At that moment Fleur grabbed Ron's hand and they ran to the limo.  
  
"What was that all about? I mean that Hermione girl was crying why? There is so muck I do not know about you. Why did I agree to marry you?" Fleur said in panic crying.  
  
"Hermione was crying because she was so happy for us and we got married because we love each other," said Ron trying to cheer her up, "Now lets try to have as much fun as possible."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 3:25 pm November 1st Dear Diary,  
  
We have such a wonderful life. Sex is so beautiful, that is if you do it with the right person. Ron is a wonderful person. So graceful. I do not trust the thing he said about Hermione. She looked like she loved him. I wish that he would not lie to me. He works for the ministry and does not come home till 11 o' clock at night when I am a sleep. On weekends he is free and that is when we spend the most time together. I will write soon.  
  
Love,  
Fleur Delacour ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That day she rote that in her diary she was cleaning her new mansion her father had bought for them. She was awaiting an owl from Hogwarts to see if she had gotten the Potions Class opening because Snape was in the hospital because of one potion. A large brown owl came in through the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
We are glad to inform you that you had been chosen to teach the Potions Classes at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will need to make a list of things your students will need to bring to school this year. You will be equipped with all you will need to teach.  
  
Headmistress Professor McGonagall  
  
Professor McGonagall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Fleur was so happy she started to cry. She started writing letters to everyone she knew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dear Ron,  
Oh Ron, I got the job at Hogwarts. I can't believe I got the job. I am now Professor Weasley. Isn't it lovely? Well, please send an owl.  
Love,  
Fleur ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dear Daddy,  
I got the job at Hogwarts. I owe it all to you. You always kept me on my toes and made me a great student. I love you so much. Send an owl.  
You daughter,  
  
Fleur  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she was finished writing there was a knock on the front door. When Fleur answered the door it was Harry.  
  
"Hey, Fleur. What's up," said Harry leaning against the wooden frame of the door. He looked more mature. He still had his messy jet-black hair. He had finally gotten contacts and was at least 6'3".  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron's at work right now. So you will have to come back latter," Fleur said sadly.  
  
"Don't you get lonely? I mean Ron leaves at 5 am and comes back at 11 pm. why don't you let me in?" said Harry with a sly look in his eye.  
  
"Come in," said Fleur. But at that moment Harry longed and started kissing her. 


End file.
